Survival Guide- Ghostbusters Edition
by Little Lost Lady
Summary: A girl experiences a painful ghost encounter which changes her life forever. Years later there's a fourth cataclysm, four mystery woman save the world by 'busting' ghosts, and now the world believes ghosts exist. A few random encounters with the ghostbusters leads to a tale of adventure, horror, bustings of ghosts, and yes- a romance to last a lifetime. Femslash, M to be careful


Author note- Hey, I recently watched this movie for the first time and became obsessed with it. I read every fanfic I could get my hands on basically and became inspired, and this this story was created. Don't know where it is going or anything, but I just felt like I had to get it out there. I wrote it all just a few hours ago and really didn't feel like editing it, so if there are any errors or weird sentences I apologize for that. I'm a lazy person, tbh. Anywho- hope it is of interest.

Story start!

The sun was low in the sky to the west, the sky turning from its once bright happy blue to a colorful mixture of oranges and purples. There was a slight wind chill, not helped by the fact that it was New York on the cusp of winter. A girl found herself wrapping her heavy jacket around herself tighter as a sudden gust blew past, causing her to shiver. She paused a moment as she took in the alley where the chill came from, taking a moment to re-balance the large bag she had on her back before stepping into the space between brick buildings.

The girl felt no fear, only apprehension and a heightened awareness of her surroundings as she delved deeper into the area. Cautiously she tucked her blue tipped blond hair further under her hat, and brought out a rainbow scarf from her pocket to wrap around her nose and mouth. As she continued forward, constantly looking around for trouble- either from criminals or the police- she also placed a pair of vintage looking aviator goggles over her eyes. A pair of light eyes- yellowish in the center but blue on the edges- observed her surroundings one more time before rushing towards the end of the alley, towards a previously scoped out large unobstructed wall of brick from an abandoned warehouse.

The girl quickly set about her business, gathering various cans of paint from her bag and appraising the wall one final time before easily settling into an obviously well established routine of painting. Long minutes flew passed, and before she realized it, the sun had completely set and the cold set in. The girl hardly recognized the feeling of the cold, so focused on her art. As she was filling in the spaces of her completed outline, she was startled when a loud bang came form further down the alley. She stopped abruptly, listening for any other sounds, until a stray animal's shadow skittered past- hissing. In the darkness she couldn't quite make out the animal, but based on the hiss she assumed it was a rat.

Satisfied it wasn't a mugger or a cop about to catch her in the act of vandalism she warily continued with her painting. Only, she couldn't focus completely on her art like usual. For some reason her heart was racing, the hair on the back of her arms was raised, and she could feel a cold sweat trickling down her neck. With a quiet sigh she decided to pack it up and come back tomorrow, with every second that passed as she shoved her belongings into her bag her body became tenser. Finally, with a great feeling of relief, she shouldered the bag and turned back to the entrance. Only to then realize she wasn't alone.

There was an odd blue and green light emanating from a few yards away, blocking the way she had come in. Within the light she could see the shadow of a person, a woman, and suddenly her ears popped.

"He-hello?" her voice, usually soft but confident, was shaky and squeaked out of her mouth with barely coherent form.

The figure made no sound, only appeared to come closer to her. That's when she noticed it. The woman was wearing a white nightgown, and she was quite beautiful, but the glaringly obvious smack you in the face and set you on fire kind of thing about the girl was that she was she was hanging from a noose. A strangled scream left her lips, and the girl dropped all of her belongs and took off running as fast as she could. She barely made it to the end of the first building before something slammed into her and caused her to crash into a pile of trash and large garbage items.

Dazed she hardly had time to struggle out from under a large bag of trash before the light from before completely invaded her vision. Shaking hard she swallowed dryly before slowly lifting the bag away from her and sitting up. At first she didn't see the figure from before, but then there was a wet feeling on the back of her head and with a grimace the girl felt the area, coming up with a thick glob of green slime. With no hesitation the girl rushed forward, clumsily tripping over the pile of trash she had fallen into and desperately crawling, then running away.

An agonizingly loud and anguished moan filled the air behind her, she desperately wanted to look back but didn't want to risk tripping if she did. With tears in her eyes she tore down the alley, going so fast she missed the original entrance she came in from. Fear gripping her heart she bounded forward faster still, made it within ten feet of the next exit, before she suddenly could no longer move. She started sobbing, unable to really let out more than choked wet sounds because even her mouth wouldn't move. The moaning stopped, but the woman- ghost- quickly drifted into view.

The vandal and the dead woman made eye contact. Haunting red eyes that belonged to the ghost met the frightened multicolored eyes of the alive girl. The ghost was expressionless for a moment as they maintained eye contact, before a cruel smile overtook her face. With no warning and not able to even twitch her eyes, the ghost rushed forward and into the girl. The girl felt like her entire body had been dipped into an ice bath, her legs and arms instantly became numb and her thoughts and awareness of her own body began to become foggy and drift away. She was vaguely aware of a motion, dimly noticing that her body was moving outside of her control. She didn't know for how long she was in that state of limbo, but it felt as if had only been moments and yet continued on for an eternity.

As she adjusted to the odd sensations she realized that the ghost had taken over her body and was controlling it. The realization sparked life within her mind, and she was able to regain her senses of sight and sound once more. Only that may have been worse, because she now noticed that she had a swiss army knife in her hand- she had always believed a girl should never go unprotected in NYC- and was slowly stalking after an obvious drug addict. She could feel her own hand tighten on the weapon, couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face as she approached the boy probably no older than 16, and felt a strange urge of excitement and hunger rush through her body. It was the ghosts feelings, she shuddered internally, and she realized that her body was about to be manipulated by a ghost to kill a boy.

Ten feet, five, two… she was standing directly in front of the boy. He was clearly under the influence of some drug, but upon seeing the girl in front of him holding a knife he lost some of his high. His eyes shone with his own fear, his body unable to run or even move because of it. She felt her arm move up high in the air, preparing to strike.

"NO!" She shouted. There was a pause, she felt a strange rippling sensation pass over her. With a mental jolt, she realized that she might be able to stop this. To get the ghost to leave her body. "Stop! Please! STOP! GO AWAY! GIVE ME BACK MY BODYYY!"

She screamed as loud as she could, thrashing around and hitting what felt to her like an invisible barrier. With great effort she noticed the barrier strain, and with a loud wail the ghost from within her lost control. She was incredibly disoriented at first, being in control of her body again, but she had the sense to throw the knife to the side and back away as far as she could. Laughter built up in her chest, and she felt a great feeling of relief. She looked up, making eye contact with the boy who was staring at her with wide horror filled eyes.

"H-hey, wha-?" She wasn't able to finish her question before a horrific pain overcame her body. She screamed shrilly into the air, voice raw within seconds. And suddenly she was back behind the barrier again. Only now she wasn't alone. The ghost was there too, trying to regain control of her body, she realized. With a clenched jaw and newfound sense of determination, she rushed forward towards the ghost.

The two collided and became one, ghost hissing and spitting, pulling and pushing, girl hitting and smacking, shouting and scratching. She could feel herself regaining control at some points during the struggle, using those moments to run as far as she could from people. The ghost sometimes got a grip as well, trying its best to find someone to do horrible things to. Eventually, she noticed the ghost was tiring, she wasn't gaining control as often and when she did it was for shorter periods of time. She was just beginning to feel victorious over the battle for control when the ghost let out an unearthly wail.

Suddenly control was once again yanked from her body, only this time she didn't feel the usually numbing sensation, rather it felt hot. Her blood was boiling, skin burning like hot magma was poured over her entire body, it was as if she was under a continuous stream of lightning that would never stop. Frantically she searched for the ghost, finding her once again controlling her body but this time the ghost ignored any individual they stumbled across, and instead headed towards a nearby fenced area.

She struggled harder than ever before once she saw the danger sign, accompanied by high voltage warnings that were scattered across the fence. From behind the barrier she could sense the vindication and murderous rage that emanated from the ghost, and knew that if she didn't get control quick she was in for a very painful death. Luck was not on her side, and the ghost, without hesitating, gripped onto the fence with both hands.

Screams filled the air. Her own raspy voice mixed with the inhuman wail of the ghost and would have sent a chill down her spine were she not in so much pain. Now she was burning, and she could feel her muscles spasming from the real electric shock. Her hands began to smoke, and a new more intense burning sensation came with it. Just as quickly as her own strength was weakening, so was the ghosts. Barely holding on to consciousness, she summoned up the energy for one final push, and finally broke free of the ghosts control.

Her body hit the ground immediately afterwards, still shaking and spasming, still in incredible amounts of pain. She slipped into unconsciousness moments afterwards, only able to notice as she lost awareness that she no longer felt the presence of the ghost. Seconds afterwards a police officer appeared and spotted her body, and minutes later an ambulance arrived and took her to the nearest hospital.


End file.
